The present invention is an improvement in game rackets and their stringing and, in particular an improvement directed to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,679 including overcoming certain difficulties stringers found in stringing such rackets. There was resistance on the part of the stringers to learn the pattern disclosed in the '679 patent as it was found by many to be complicated to learn and too time consuming in practice. Certain tennis playing consumers, for example, did not want to buy the product disclosed in the '679 patent because it was difficult to get it restrung. Further the prior art rackets which included diagonal and horizontal string segments had the drawback that during the stringing process, when any reasonable tension was applied to the strings, distortion of the frame would occur.
Prior art three string rackets had the further complication that restringing could not in many instances be done on conventional stringing machines. Special clamps were needed to string the diagonal strings which clamps were not compatible with many stringing machines and the process of inserting verticals first took much more time than conventional stringing.